


Следом за солнцем

by madpoet



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madpoet/pseuds/madpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ривенделл. Последний домашний приют для эльфов. И одного хоббита.</p><p>Набросок к портрету пейринга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Год 3019

Ривенделл засыпал.

С каждым днем всё тише становились шаги его обитателей, всё реже под воздушными сводами разливались песни о жизни, о гармонии мира, о красоте. Печаль поселилась в последнем домашнем приюте эльфов, заняв собой опустевшие залы. С тех пор, как владыка Элронд отправился на восток, унося с собой древнюю реликвию, казалось, даже магия этого места стала увядать. Золотистые кроны деревьев потускнели, словно золото обратилось в медь и покрылось патиной прошедших лет. Журчание многочисленных водопадов из веселого звона превратилось в усыпляющий шёпот.

Для Бильбо Бэггинса эти дни превратились в бесконечную череду снов. Иногда ему снились веселые дни его молодости, иногда тихие дни в Шире вместе с Фродо, но чаще всего странные, запутанные видения заполняли его разум. От таких снов он часто просыпался с ощущением, будто он что-то забыл сделать или что-то потерял. Иногда проходили целые дни, во время которых он блуждал среди серых теней между сном и явью.

Однако иногда забытье оставляло его и ясность ума возвращалась к нему ненадолго. В такие часы он первым делом отправлялся узнать, не вернулся ли владыка Элронд и нет ли каких-то вестей от Фродо. Получив отрицательный ответ, он отправлялся на кухню, больше по привычке, чем из-за голода. Прихватив с собой кусок сыра и яблоко, он отправлялся на излюбленное место, скамейку на одной из веранд. Там он сидел, греясь на солнышке и любуясь долиной. Ветер ласково перебирал его белые, как горные вершины, кудри и Бильбо довольно жмурился, бормоча себе под нос что-то вроде:

\-- Моё солнце, мой ветер.

Обычно после этого Бильбо обнаруживал себя лежащим в своей кровати, что означало, что кто-то из эльфов нашел его спящим и отнес в его комнату. Словно вещь, лежащую не на своем месте, ворчливо думал он каждый раз.

То и дело Бильбо открывал Алую книгу, перебирал страницы, потирал кожаный переплет, мусолил во рту кончик пера. Однако даже перечесть написанное ему больше не удавалось, так как строчки так и прыгали перед глазами. То ли злое волшебство овладело ими, то ли так дрожали руки, державшие книгу.

\-- Не забыть отдать книгу Фродо, да-да, именно, не забыть отдать ее Фродо, – бормотал он себе под нос, потом хмурился и шарил себя по карманам, – и кольцо, да, где мое кольцо? Гэндальф сказал, я должен отдать его моему мальчику, только вот где оно?

Потом воспоминания возвращались к нему и утягивали его с собой в свое серое небытие.


	2. Год 3002

Эль все еще шумел в голове Бильбо Бэггинса, когда он переступил через порог Бэгенда, покидая свой дом навсегда. Поскольку с ним больше не было его волшебного кольца, а большинство обитателей Хоббитона еще бодрствовали, взбудораженные вечеринкой, фейерверками и, конечно же, мистическим исчезновением Бильбо, ему пришлось идти быстро.

Несмотря на глубокую ночь, света звезд было достаточно, чтобы дорога серой лентой проступала во тьме. Сладковатый запах опадающих листьев вливался в грудь Бильбо, поклажа слегка подпрыгивала на плечах в такт его шагов. Мир снова расстилался пред его ногами и планы, один другого громаднее, роились в его голове. Он хотел наконец-то воспользоваться приглашением эльфийского короля и погостить в полном загадок Лихолесье. Он хотел отправиться в Эребор, посидеть у гробницы Торина, полюбоваться на величественные залы Королевства под Горой теперь, когда они были восстановлены и в них больше не воняло драконом. Он не просто хотел пережить новое приключение, он хотел начать жить заново.

Осенью следующего года он прибыл в Ривенделл. К тому моменту он успел добавить десяток страниц к своей книге, а так же десяток лет на свои плечи. Сперва усталость казалась лишь неизбежной расплатой за путешествие, за новые впечатления и новые встречи. Однако ни длительный сон на мягкой постели, ни улыбающиеся лица старых друзей не помогали приподнять эту ношу. За год до этого из Шира вышел хоббит в самом расцвете лет, несмотря на то, что ему только что стукнуло сто одиннадцать лет, теперь же до Ривенделла добрался древний старик.

Еще за три дня пути до тайной долины его неожиданно встретил эскорт, если можно назвать эскортом одного эльфа, одну лошадь и одного пони.

\-- А, Линдир, вот так встреча! – воскликнул Бильбо, едва его слабеющие глаза разглядели спешившегося эльфа.

Тот в ответ на приветствие чинно поклонился.

\-- Приветствую тебя, Бильбо Бэггинс, хоббит из Шира, друг эльфов, – произнес он со всей возможной учтивостью, хотя лицо его выражало недовольство так ясно, словно бы он ненароком муху проглотил.

\-- И я рад тебя видеть, Линдир из Ривенделла. Я как раз направляюсь в благословенную долину и очень надеюсь, что владыка Элронд сейчас дома и не отправился куда-нибудь по важным делам.

При этих словах лицо эльфа искривилось еще больше, словно бы муха по несчастливой случайности осталась жива и теперь пыталась выбраться на свободу.

\-- Лорд Элронд в своей мудрости предвидел твое прибытие, Бильбо Бэггинс, и в великодушии своем отправил меня навстречу, дабы сократить тебе остаток пути.

\-- Воистину мудр и великодушен великий лорд, и мои старые кости очень ему благодарны, – ответил хоббит, торопясь взобраться на пони.

Пони был резв и вынослив, а Бильбо давным-давно овладел полезным умением спать в седле, так что уже на следующий день чарующий вид на долину открылся перед хоббитом и его спутником. За время пути тень, укрывавшая лицо Линдира, понемногу развеялась, и большую часть дороги он благосклонно внимал рассказам Бильбо о различных его приключениях. Однако, когда хоббит дремал, а вернее делал вид, что дремлет, он несколько раз ловил на себе изучающие взгляды эльфа. В былые дни он бы лишь посмеялся над столь пристальным вниманием к своей персоне, но в этот раз оно навевало грустные мысли, потому что Бильбо знал, что именно видит в нем эльф. Старость.

Едва миновав главные ворота хоббит учуял запахи готовящегося обеда и воспрял духом. Трудно было продолжать грустить, когда его ждала горячая еда и комфортная кровать, а так же близкий друг. Бильбо едва не стоял в стременах, выглядывая впереди знакомую фигуру. Однако на лестнице, ведущей к воротам, никого не было. Никто не встречал его в Ривенделе, как в старые времена.

\-- Ты болван, Бильбо! – хоббит мысленно одернул себя. – Он послал за тобой своего секретаря, этого более чем достаточно. Есть дела и поважнее, чем встречать тебя на пороге собственного дома.

Однако, бросив взгляд на Линдира, Бильбо обнаружил, что тот озадачен также, как и он сам. С присущим эльфам ловкостью тот спешился с коня и уже через мгновение был на лестнице, а еще через одно скрылся из виду под точеными сводами. Даже в лучшие свои годы Бильбо не обладал такой прытью, а уж теперь-то и подавно. К тому же, неправильно было бы бросить такого хорошего пони бродить по двору в полной упряжи, даже эльфийской. Сам Линдир, само собой, ездил без седла и повода, так что его конь уже спустился к ближайшему ручью и жадно пил, отчего запряженный пони выглядел еще более несчастным. Сняв с него поклажу, хоббит принялся за седло. Несколько минут спустя он запыхался от бесплодных попыток расстегнуть подпруги. Сколько бы он не тянул и не дергал, проклятые пряжки никак не желали расстегиваться. Наконец, Бильбо сдался и отступил от пони.

\-- Хорошо, раз так, значит, так, – неопределенно обрисовал он ситуацию и тут же услышал за спиной заливистый смех.

Обернувшись на звук, хоббит увидел спускающегося по лестнице эльфийского витязя.

\-- Что такого смешного в чертовой подпруге? – проворчал он.  
\-- Это эльфийская подпруга, а не чертова, как тебе хорошо известно, Бильбо, – ответил тот, продолжая посмеиваться.

Подойдя к пони, эльф едва уловимым движением расстегнул подпруги, снял седло и повесил его на перила лестницы.

\-- Пойдем, Бильбо, за пони присмотрят, а тебе надо отдохнуть с дороги.  
\-- Это правда, я настолько устал, что забыл про мои манеры. Приветствую тебя, лорд Глорфиндэль из Ривенделла, – хоббит почтительно поклонился эльфу.  
\-- Слова излишни между старыми друзьями, но я тоже рад нашей встрече, Бильбо Бэггинс из Шира. Последнее время ты стал реже навещать долину.  
\-- Семейные дела удерживали меня в Бэгенде. Фродо, мой племянник, осиротел, и я взял на себя заботы по его воспитанию.  
\-- Воистину благородный дух живет в этом маленьком теле! – с улыбкой воскликнул Глорфиндэль. – Неудивительно, что лорд Элронд настолько расположен к тебе.

Бильбо на мгновение замялся, в смущении не находя слов ответа. Однако дружелюбие эльфа придало ему смелости и он задал мучающий его вопрос.

\-- Признаюсь честно, я ожидал, то есть надеялся, что может быть, я увижу владыку Элронда. Линдир сказал, что владыка ожидал моего прибытия, ну вот я и подумал, что вероятно...  
\-- Ты ожидал, что лорд Элронд встретит тебя? – с присущей ему прямотой закончил Глорфиндэль.

Бильбо мысленно посетовал на собственную глупость, ведь конечно же великому лорду было не до старых хоббитов, мало ли что там было раньше, да и было оно давно, лет двадцать назад. Однако ответ Глорфиндэля прервал поток его мыслей.

\-- Увы, владыка Элронд был вынужден отправиться к нашим северным границам. До него дошли сведения, что впервые за долгое время там видели орков и он отправился туда, чтобы лично проверить эти слухи. Он знал, что не успеет вернуться до твоего прибытия и просил меня передать тебе, что он приветствует тебя в своем доме и сожалеет, что не может встретить тебя лично.

От этих слов хоббит повеселел и снова смог сосредоточиться на насущном, а именно на обеде. Хотя Бильбо прекрасно знал дорогу, Глорфиндэль проявил истинное гостеприимство и проводил хоббита до обеденной залы, где они разделили трапезу. После обеда эльф показал Бильбо отведенные ему покои и оставил одного отдыхать. Дорога порядком измотала хоббита, да и прошлая ночь прошла почти без сна, так что умывшись и переодевшись в чистое, он забрался на мягкую постель и заснул под звуки водопадов и песен.

Хоббит проснулся среди ночи. Еще не открывая глаз, он уже знал, что наступила ночь, так как музыка, все так же наполнявшая воздух, сменила свое звучание и не тысячей ручейков, а единой плавной рекой текла по долине. Так же не открывая глаз он знал, что в комнате он не один.

\-- Добрый вечер, великий лорд, – Бильбо открыл глаза и сразу же нашел взглядом высокую фигуру, сидевшую в кресле прямо рядом с кроватью.

Глаза ночного посетителя мерцали в лунном свете, проникавшем в комнату сквозь высокие окна.

\--Полночь уже прошла, достопочтенный хоббит, так что доброе утро тебе, – ответил он с улыбкой в голосе.

Несколько мгновений Бильбо всматривался в темноту, а потом похлопал по кровати рядом с собой, приглашая. Его гость, казалось, замешкался, и Бильбо шутливо укорил его:

\-- Неужто я стал так стар, что великий эльфийский лорд побрезгует присесть на мое ложе?

Вместо ответа гость поднялся с кресла и уже через пару мгновений хоббит лежал на его груди. Бильбо уткнулся лицом в плечо эльфа, с давно забытым наслаждением вдыхая его запах. Тот пах степными травами, свежим ветром и магией. Некоторое время оба молчали.

– Ты вернулся, – в конце-концов нарушил тишину эльф.  
– Я вернулся, – со вздохом подтвердил хоббит и затем добавил, – теперь уже навсегда.

Вместо ответа телпые губы коснулись его лба и Бильбо закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь близостью и покоем. 

Это было так давно, а казалось, что только вчера.


	3. Год 2941

По окончании торжественного обеда в их честь все еще голодные гномы обчистили эльфийскую кладовую и разожгли костер прямо на одной из террас. Если где-нибудь в лесу эта импровизированная пирушка выглядела естественно и даже радостно, то посреди изысканных скульптур и резных колонн она смотрелась неуместно, так что Бильбо почувствовал неловкость за своих спутников перед хозяевами этого места, эльфами.   
Никто из гномов не обратил внимания, когда он покинул их и отправился гулять по купающемуся в закатном солнце Ривенделлу. 

Бильбо как завороженный разглядывал долину и все ее чудеса, от природных до рукотворных. Изредка то вблизи, то поодаль показывался какой-нибудь эльф и хоббит каждый раз вглядывался, надеясь еще раз увидеть великого эльфийского лорда. Гендальф успел рассказать про того несколько удивительных вещей и Бильбо теперь очень жалел, что всего несколько часов назад от волнения ответил владыке Ривенделла какой-то глупостью и вообще вел себя, как неотесанный грубиян. 

Переходя по мостику через очередной ручей Бильбо заметил, что вода больше не искрила на солнце и, оглядевшись, понял, что на долину начала опускаться ночь. Однако те мосты и беседки, которые были расположены выше по склону, все еще купались в золотистом сиянии и хоббит вприпрыжку побежал вверх по ступеням, догоняя солнце. Пару раз он выбирал не тот путь и выложенные гладким камнем дорожки приводили его обратно в низину. Тогда он возвращался и снова искал ту самую, которая приведет его на самый верх. 

Однако, достигнув небольшой площадки у подножия одной из башен, он понял, что время уже уходит, а дорогу к той самой высокой беседке, в которую он стремился попасть, он все еще не нашел. Оглядевшись в сгущавшихся сумерках, хоббит заметил, что верхушка башни, у основания которой он стоял, была залита солнцем. Пройдя всего пару шагов, он сразу же обнаружил вход. На нем не было никакой двери, только одинокая статуя стояла чуть поодаль, скрытая в тени. 

Здраво размыслив о том, что если бы эльфы не хотели пускать его в башню, они бы защитили вход воротами или магией, Бильбо зашел внутрь и, нащупав в полной темноте лестницу, начал подниматься. 

* * * 

Диск солнца в последний раз блеснул и окончательно скрылся за краем ущелья. Долина почти полностью погрузилась во тьму, но небо все еще было полно розовых всполохов. Поднявшись на цыпочках, чтобы хоть немного увеличить обзор, Бильбо посмотрел на противоположную, восточную сторону неба. Вернее, тот крохотный кусок его, который был виден между крышей башни и обрывом, с которого срывался самый большой водопад из тех, которые Бильбо довелось видеть. Даже зоркие глаза хоббита не смогли разобрать звезды среди рассеянных в вохдухе капель воды, подсвеченных красками заката, что само по себе представляло восхитительное зрелище. Оставив свои попытки, Бильбо положил подбородок на перила, наблюдая за тем, как незаметно, но стремительно угасал солнечный свет. 

Именно в этот момент за его спиной раздался уже хорошо знакомый голос:   
– Красиво, не так ли? 

При первых же звуках этой фразы хоббит едва не подпрыгнул на месте, оборачиваясь. В глубине просторного зала, который образовывала верхняя площадка башни, он обнаружил хозяина долины, спокойно сидящего на стуле или в кресле, этого Бильбо не мог сказать. Зал был погружен во тьму, а хоббит только что смотрел на свет и теперь был практически слеп. 

Мысленно коря себя за то, что в погоне за солнцем он даже не посмотрел, куда попал, Бильбо попытался вежливостью загладить свою вину перед хозяином башни. 

– Великий лорд, я прощу прощения за мое неуместное вторжение в столь поздний час. Если вы позволите, я немедленно оставлю вас, чтобы избавить вас от моего непрошеного присутствия. 

С этими словами он попятился к выходу, но тут же был остановлен. 

– Останьтесь, мастер хоббит. 

К этому моменту очертания предметов стали ярче проступать из тьмы и Бильбо наконец-то разглядел, что лорд Элронд определенно сидит в кресле, а перед ним расположен маленький столик, на котором едва поблескивал кувшин или же графин с чем-то темным. Тем временем эльф продолжил. 

– В извинениях нет нужды. Если бы ваш визит был нежелателен, стража остановила бы вас на входе в башню.   
– Стража? – удивленно переспросил хоббит и тут же прикусил губу, вспомнив ту одинокую фигуру в тенях. 

Приглядевшись, Бильбо сообразил, что несмотря на только что сказанное лорд Элронд явно не ждал посетителей, так как его волосы были распущены и черными волнами стекали с плеч, а одежда распахнута, открывая то, что должно было быть белоснежной нижней рубашкой. Хоббит почувствовал, как его шея и уши начинают гореть от смущения. Даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь, Бильбо не смог бы сказать, от чего он смутился больше: от доброты великого лорда к заплутавшему гостю или от его вида. 

– Благодарю вас за снисхождение, владыка. Однако я не смею и дальше злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством и мешать вашему отдыху. 

С этими словами он намеревался откланяться, но вновь был остановлен эльфом: 

– Не желаете ли разделить со мной немного вина? 

Не дожидаясь ответа, эльф поднял кувшин – да, теперь Бильбо точно видел, что это кувшин – и наполнил из него стоящий рядом кубок. Ночной воздух немедленно наполнился ароматами сладкими, словно слива, цветущая яблоня и свежий хлеб, а так же терпкими, как полынь и зимнее утро. От этих запахов у хоббита слегка закружилась голова и жар с ушей и шеи перебрался на его грудь и живот, отчего Бильбо почувствовал себя еще более неловко. 

Словно повинуясь волшебному зову, Бильбо сделал несколько шагов вперед, стараясь не поднимать взгляд. Его глаза окончательно привыкли к темноте, так что он теперь отлично видел сложную мозаику пола и резные ножки столика. В следующий момент его взгляд уперся в белоснежную ступню и у него перехватило дыхание. Словно во сне он проследовал взглядом вверх по изящной голени через мускулистые икры до гладкого колена и тут его путешествие было прервано темным кругом столешницы. Скорее предчувствуя, чем осознавая, что нижняя рубашка лорда совсем не была рубашкой, хоббит скользнул взглядом выше по рельефному животу, широкой груди, скульптурной шее и, только наткнувшись взглядом на приподнятые в улыбке уголки губ, понял, что же именно он видит. 

Охнув, Бильбо чуть ли не бегом бросился к выходу, на ходу повторяя «простите, простите, простите» и бормотал извинения все время, пока спускался с башни, остановившись только когда наткнулся на стражника, которого прежде принял за статую. 

Вежливо пожелав доброй ночи стражу и почти бегом спустившись вниз на несколько пролетов, миновав несколько мостов и пройдя пару галерей Бильбо вскоре замедлил шаги, а затем и совсем остановился. Недавняя встреча уже начинала казаться сном. Обернувшись, чтобы убедиться в реальности существования башни, хоббит приметил наверху очертания светлой фигуры. Однако даже зоркие глаза в скудном свете звезд не помогли ему понять, действительно ли это был владыка Элронд или же просто игра света и тени. Встревоженный мыслью о том, что это действительно может быть эльфийский лорд, хоббит развернулся и снова побежал. 

Окончательно он пришел в себя только в самом низу, в том месте, где сразу несколько водопадов впадали в небольшое озеро, наполняя воздух брызгами и шумом. Отдышавшись, Бильбо вытер пот, выступивший у него на лбу от волнения и бега. Ему было жарко, несмотря на свежий ночной ветер, так что он скинул жилет и стащил с себя шейный платок. 

Воспоминания о величественной, словно высеченной из белоснежного мрамора фигуре эльфа вдруг заставили Бильбо остро ощутить, что сам он весь покрыт дорожной грязью и потом, а от его одежды за версту разит гномами и троллем, и еще неизвестно, что из этого хуже. Изнемогая от дискомфорта, хоббит огляделся по сторонам. Огни эльфийских жилищ находились значительно выше того места, где он сейчас находился. Шум водопадов скрадывал любые звуки доносившиеся сюда или отсюда. Уступ, с которого падал ближайший к Бильбо водопад не был отвесным, а нависал над озером, создавая укромный грот, слишком тесный и низкий для любого эльфа, но достаточно просторный для хоббита. 

Спустя некоторое время Бильбо сложил мокрую, но чистую одежду так, чтобы ее не унесло потоком, а сам уселся на камнях по пояс в воде, наслаждаясь почти забытым ощущением комфорта, которое давало чистое тело. Ночь была по-летнему теплой, но то, что вода в водопаде была едва ли не теплее воздуха, было крайне удивительно. 

– Магия, - с удовлетворением подумал хоббит, ловя ладонью крупные капли. 

Смущение на время оставило его, вытесненное такими простыми радостями, как возможность шевелить ногами скользкие камешки или плескать на себя водой водопада, смывая все заботы и тревоги. Однако мысли о магии неизбежно вели к мыслям о создателе этой магии, а они, в свою очередь, возвращали Бильбо к воспоминаниям о светлой коже, рельефным мышцам и едва уловимой улыбке. Со вздохом хоббит осмотрел себя, найдя лишь привычное зрелище гладких боков и округлого пуза. Икры у него, конечно же, были вполне себе, но в обычное время их скрывала густая шерсть, так что об этом знал только их обладатель. До вчерашнего вечера Бильбо это совершенно устраивало. 

Будучи холостяком, Бильбо раньше никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы заботиться о своей внешности. То есть конечно же, он старался выглядеть прилично, то есть регулярно расчесывать шерсть на ногах и носить шейный платок, но он никогда не думал о том, как выглядит без одежды. Все его время занимали книги и еда, и за все годы ни одна из встречавшихся ему девиц не приглянулась ему настолько, чтобы изменить такое положение вещей. Пока он был молод, то по весне его, как и всех, одолевало смутное желание, заставлявшее его ходить на весенний праздник, пить и танцевать до упаду, выглядывая среди веселящихся хоббитов пару для последнего танца. По традиции те пары, которые танцевали последний танец весеннего праздника вместе, по осени справляли свадьбы. Однако каждый раз вместо пары он возвращался домой с ощущением томления и тяжести внизу живота, от которого помогало только поглаживание беспокойного места. Так что когда ему стукнуло сорок все окончательно смирились с тем, что он тот самый редкий случай холостяка, который нет-нет, да и случался в Шире. Сам Бильбо пришел к такому же выводу и совсем перестал танцевать на весеннем празднике. 

В задумчивости Бильбо положил себе руку на покрытый водой живот и потом подвинул ее ниже, с некоторым удивлением отмечая, что впервые за несколько лет то самое чувство томления вновь вернулось. Рассеяно поглаживая источник беспокойного ощущения, хоббит мысленно вернулся к тому с чего начал, ко всей этой коже, рельефу и прочим эльфийским особенностям. Ему было интересно, все ли эльфы так выглядят, или же подобной статью обладали только великие лорды, вроде Элронда. Нигде и никогда Бильбо не встречал даже упоминания об эльфе без одежды, так что никакой возможности выяснить это у него не было. 

Спокойствие, с которым эльф встретил его вторжение, тоже мало поддавалось пониманию. Бильбо в последнее время был особенно предубежден перед незваными гостями, даже если и отправился с этими самыми гостями на край света уже на следующее утро. Воспоминания о великодушии великого лорда, который не только не прогнал его, а предложил остаться и разделить с ним вина, заставили его сердце биться чаще, а руку двигаться быстрее. На мгновение Бильбо представил, что было бы, если бы он не сбежал, подстегнутый неловкостью, а принял предложение владыки. Вино пьянило его уже одним только запахом, так что от первого же глотка у него бы закружилась голова и развязался язык. И вот тогда бы он уж точно сказал то, что вертелось у него на языке все это время. Тогда он бы пригласил эльфийского лорда, хранителя Ривенделла, воина, лекаря, предсказателя и властителя в одном лице на последний танец весеннего праздника. 

Приятная судорога пробежала по его телу и вода вокруг него на пару мгновений помутнела, а потом снова очистилась. 

* * * 

Утомленный событиями ночи, Бильбо проспал до обеда. Впервые с начала путешествия он спал на мягкой кровати и под боком не храпел какой-нибудь гном, а то и несколько сразу, так что неудивительно, что ему приснилось, будто он у себя дома, в Бэгенде. Первые несколько секунд после пробуждения он растерянно озирался по сторонам, пока последние остатки сна не покинули его. Когда же воспоминания о последних событиях хлынули обратно, у Бильбо на мгновение перехватило дух от удивительности его приключения. Подумать только, он уже успел пообщаться с горными троллями, спастись от полчища орков, обзавестись собственным мечом и, наконец, завести личное знакомство с эльфами! Да уже одного этого хватило бы на то, чтобы целую зиму рассказывать истории в таверне за кружечкой эля! 

Мысль о таверне напомнила хоббиту, что он пропустил завтрак и, по всей вероятности, еще и второй завтрак, а значит, следовало срочно подниматься, пока он не пропустил еще и обед. Только спустив ноги с кровати, Бильбо вспомнил, что спал совершенно голый, и торопливо натянул на себя одеяло. Судя по всему, эльфы действительно не страдали стеснительностью, иначе они не строили бы дома, в которых почти не было стен, только огромные арки и открытые террасы. 

Путаясь в одеяле, Бильбо кое-как добрался до резного стула возле кровати, на котором вчера развесил свою одежду. К его большому удовольствию, она практически высохла, так что вскорости он был одет в чистые рубашку и штаны, впервые за долгое время ощущая себя настоящим Бэггинсом из Бэгенда, а не бродягой-взломщиком. Оставалось почистить и проветрить сюртук, но сначала надо было поесть, так как возмущенный желудок хоббита уже в открытую требовал к себе внимания. После некоторых размышлений, Бильбо решил не одевать сюртук, но жилет и шейный платок одел, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж дикарем. В таком виде, крайне довольный собой, он и отправился туда, где вчера ему со спутниками предложили ужин. 

Еще не дойдя до нужного зала, Бильбо понял, что пришел вовремя. В воздухе растекались умопомрачительно вкусные запахи, а так же стоял жуткий гомон от веселящихся гномов. Когда хоббит добрался до места, Бофур успел затянуть очередную песню и компания охотно подхватила ее. Пели все, кроме Торина, который и в этот раз сидел за столом хозяина, а так же кроме Балина, который как раз помахал Бильбо, приглашая его сесть на свободное место рядом с собой. 

Усаживаясь и накладывая себе в тарелку различную снедь, Бильбо то и дело украдкой кидал взгляд на хозяйский стол. Торин беседовал с каким-то белокурым эльфом, в то время как владыка Элронд был поглощен беседой с Гендальфом. Великий лорд выглядел внушительно и даже величественно, словно не просто обедал с другом, а принимал аудиенцию, сидя на высоком троне. 

Налив себе вина, Бильбо невольно вспомнил этот сладко-терпкий аромат и короткую беседу в сумраке. Даже тогда, в своих покоях и без всех этих слоев расшитой серебром и золотом ткани, Элронд выглядел бесконечно могущественным и мудрым. При этом, удивительным образом в нем не было никакой холодности и отстраненности, которую хоббит видел в большинстве эльфов. Сейчас в его взгляде читались тепло и уважение к давнему другу и Бильбо жалел, что вчера при свете звезд не мог как следует видеть лица владыки, хотя успел разглядеть много чего другого. 

От этих размышлений его отвлек легкий толчок под левый бок. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, хоббит пришел в себя и обнаружил, что сидит с полным кубком вина в руке, к которому так и не притронулся. Так же как и к тарелке, полной сочной зелени, ароматного хлеба и золотистого сыра. Балин, а именно он привел хоббита в чувство, склонился к его уху и негромко произнес: 

– Сынок, если долго смотреть на свет, можно ослепнуть. 

В ответ на это Бильбо попытался придать своему лицу самое невинное выражение, на которое был способен, и повернулся было к старому гному, чтобы что-то сказать, но во взгляде Балина увидел лишь понимание и сочувствие, а потому любые слова вдруг потеряли смысл. Закрыв рот, он отвернулся и начал есть, теперь уже упорно стараясь не смотреть никуда, кроме своей тарелки. 

Однако, чем больше он насыщался, тем больше брала верх его хоббичья натура. Просто невозможно было тосковать, когда живот был полон, а кругом лилась музыка и веселые песни, перемежаемые взрывами хохота, когда кто-нибудь из гномов вытворял что-нибудь эдакое на потеху остальным. За шутками и красочными историями время летело незаметно и в какой-то момент Бильбо с изумлением заметил, что эльфы уже начали зажигать всевозможные лампы и светильники, так как на долину опустились сумерки. 

Бросив взгляд в сторону хозяйского стола, хоббит увидел, что тот опустел. Покрутившись по сторонам, он поискал глазами Торина и Гендальфа и сразу увидел их. Они как раз выходили из обеденной залы в сопровождении все того же белокурого эльфа. Немного разочарованный, он повернулся обратно к столу и буквально наткнулся взглядом на Элронда. Тот стоял у стола прямо напротив хоббита, почти что за спиной у Ори, так что можно сказать, что Бильбо наткнулся взглядом не на всего лорда, а преимущественно на его колени, и лишь потом уже опомнился и поднял глаза выше, как раз вовремя, чтобы понять, что тот к нему обратился. 

– Бильбо, есть кое-что, о чем я хотел бы вас попросить, – с теплой улыбкой произнес эльф. – Мой друг Гендальф рассказал мне о вашей решающей роли в победе над горными троллями и о том примечательном трофее, который вам достался в результате. Если позволите, я бы хотел взглянуть на ваш меч. Судя по словам моего друга, он обладает весьма примечательными свойствами. 

Бильбо замялся на секунду, чрезвычайно смущенный и неожиданной похвалой, и просьбой, и вниманием, с которым на него уставились внезапно притихшие гномы. Однако промолчать было бы крайне невоспитанно, так что он постарался выдавить из себя хоть какой-то ответ. 

– Благодарю, но в самом деле, я почти ничего и не сделал. Да и меч, он небольшой, он для вашей руки скорее как нож будет, а не меч. Да и имени у него нет... 

Под конец Бильбо совсем стушевался, вспомнив, как огорчился вчера, узнав, что у его меча нет имени, а стало быть, и никаких подвигов. Сейчас ему самому это казалось глупостями, ведь как может у перочинного ножа быть имя, в самом деле. 

– Не имя определяет ценность меча, – все так же улыбаясь возразил ему эльф, – а тот, кто им обладает. Если в его сердце живут храбрость, верность и благородство, любое оружие в его руках будет доблестным, даже если это не меч, а вилы, кирка или обычный камень. 

Все время, пока он говорил, Бильбо смотрел на Элронда не отрываясь, чувствуя, как каждое слово наполняет его неведомым ранее теплом и радостью, сдобренных толикой гордости за себя и своих спутников. В этот момент хоббит нисколько не сомневался в успешности их предприятия, а все страхи перед драконом испарились, как роса на рассвете. Увлекшись мыслями о будущей славной победе над огнедышащим змеем, он не заметил, как проговорил: 

– Камень, да, я отлично бросаю камни, как-то раз сшиб кролика прямо в прыжке, славный был бросок, да. 

Дружный хохот прервал его честолюбивые мысли. Гномы, не сговариваясь, стали поднимать бокалы за «бесстрашного хоббита Бильбо Бэггинса, грозу кроликов». Бильбо испугался было, что они сейчас еще и песню запоют, но моментально забыл о гномах, как только увидел, что владыка Элронд присоединился к шутливым тостам и тоже поднял свой бокал за хоббита. При этом он смотрел на Бильбо и в его взгляде не было насмешки, только симпатия и чуточку лукавства. Сам не понимая почему, хоббит воспринял этот взгляд, как дружеский вызов, а потому поднял свой кубок и провозгласил: 

– За гостеприимство хозяина дома! За владыку Элронда! 

Гномы с энтузиазмом подхватили новый тост. Эльфийский лорд жестом поблагодарил своих гостей за почести и оставил их пировать дальше. Бильбо проследил за ним взглядом, когда тот вышел из залы в сопровождении Линдира, не иначе как направляясь по каким-то важным делам. Кругом продолжали шуметь гномы, придумывая все новые и новые тосты и заливая в свои луженые глотки все больше и больше вина. Поэтому никто не обратил внимания, когда Балин наклонился к уху Бильбо и сказал ему: 

– Беру свои слова обратно, сынок. Иди, следуй за светом. 

В этот раз недоумение хоббита было совершенно искренне. Он не сразу понял, о чем говорил Балин, так что тому пришлось дополнить свои слова крайне выразительным взглядом из под кустистых бровей. Бильбо поколебался несколько мгновений, собираясь с мыслями и с духом, а потом решительно хлопнул себя ладонями по коленям и встал из-за стола под одобрительное кряхтение старого гнома. 

Когда некоторое время спустя он поднимался по знакомым ступеням, прижимая к себе обеими руками ножны с мечом, он был уверен, что если бы его уши могли гореть еще сильнее, то они бы уже светились. Что, кстати, было бы очень удобно в сгустившейся темноте. 

В этот раз Бильбо был уверен, что лорд Элронд ожидал гостей — у входа в башню и внутри, на лестнице, были зажжены светильники, бросавшие причудливые тени на стены из светлого камня. Поднявшись почти до самого верха, хоббит замешкался на последних ступеньках. Его покойные родители в свое время научили его манерам и необходимости стучаться, когда приходишь к кому-то в дом, однако здесь не было ни одной двери или дверного косяка, и даже перила у лестницы были каменные. Несколько мгновений он размышлял, каким звуком будет уместнее объявить о свем прибытии, пока знакомый голос не положил конец его мучениям. 

– Входите, мастер Бильбо. 

Стерев рукавом со лба внезапно выступившую испарину, хоббит преодолел последние ступеньки. 

* * * 

Отхлебнув еще немного вина из кубка, Бильбо наконец-то совсем обмяк в кресле. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, знал только, что уже давно ночь, что воздух текуч и сладок, как мед, а также что владыка Ривенделла прекрасный собеседник. Впервые за всю свою жизнь Бильбо разговаривал с кем-то настолько же знающим и мудрым, насколько доброжелательным и открытым. Хотя, говоря по правде, в последний час говорил в основном эльф, потому что жадный до историй хоббит не давал ему остановиться, то и дело задавая вопросы. 

Начался разговор с меча, который Бильбо принес с собой. Владыка подробно расспросил гостя о приключении с троллями и, хотя хоббит был уверен, что тот уже слышал эту историю от Гендальфа во всех возможных деталях, с удовольствием рассказал ее еще раз. Отдельно он подчеркнул уникальную способность меча светиться, когда рядом находятся орки и был чрезвычайно удивлен, когда лорд Элронд вынул меч из ножен и, проведя рукой над лезвием, заставил его сиять. С того момента хоббит засыпал эльфа вопросами и вскоре услышал чудесные истории про времена такие древние, что у него волосы на затылке вставали дыбом, когда он представлял, как же давно это было. Все это время он едва не ерзал в кресле от восторга и вот только сейчас, опустошив неизвестно какой по счету кубок, развалился в кресле, совершенно довольный жизнью. 

Элронд только что закончил рассказывать очередную историю и в наступившей дружелюбной тишине Бильбо впервые по-настоящему осмотрелся вокруг. Пламя единственного фонаря освещало лишь ту часть помещения, где они расположились, а дальний конец был скрыт от глаз резной перегородкой, похожей на живую изгородь. Тени, отбрасываемые предметами дрожали и скакали перед глазами, так что Бильбо не на шутку обеспокоился, не слишком ли много он выпил. В конце концов, ему потом еще придется спускаться с башни по ступеням, слишком высоким даже для трезвого хоббита. Бильбо заерзал в кресле, отодвигаясь от неприятной мысли о том, что рано или поздно придется уйти, и начал судорожно придумывать следующий вопрос. 

В этот момент фонарь с треском моргнул в последний раз и погас, лишь на несколько мгновений оставив после себя пятнышко еще тлеющего фитиля. Словно подстегнутый внезапно наступившей темнотой, Бильбо выбрался из кресла и вопреки своим недавним намерениям собрался было откланяться, но от резкого движения вино, наконец-то, ударило ему в голову и он пошатнулся, запутавшись в собственных ногах. 

Его падение прекратилось так же быстро, как и возникло. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов чтобы унять головокружение, хоббит рискнул открыть глаза. Лицо владыки Элронда внезапно оказалось прямо напротив и пару мгновений Бильбо просто смотрел на него, пока его затуманенный вином разум не сложил в целое отдельные детали. От ладоней, лежащих на плечах хоббита и удержавших его от падения, исходило приятное тепло. Эльф стоял перед ним на одном колене так близко, что второе колено практически упиралось Бильбо в живот, а дыхание щекотало подбородок и шею. 

Хоббит практически услышал в голове предупреждающий возглас Гендальфа, но даже это не смогло его остановить и в следующую минуту он повис на шее у великого лорда, неумело, но с энтузиазмом принимаясь его целовать. Однако уже через мгновение его руки разжались, а глаза распахнулись в нахлынувшем понимании того, что он творит. Отстранившись, он открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не смог выдавить из себя и звука. О руках, все также лежащих на его плечах, он вспомнил только тогда, когда одна из них скользнула вверх по его шее и зарылась в волосы на затылке, не направляя, но позволяя. Не в силах больше удерживать дрожь в коленях, Бильбо вцепился в складки драгоценного шитья на груди Элронда, чтобы устоять на ногах. Только тогда эльф обнял его, притягивая к себе и держа практически на весу, в то время как хоббит вновь поймал его губы в неловком поцелуе. В этот раз Элронд ответил.


	4. Год 2890

Всю дорогу до Лориена Элронд почти не спал, спешиваясь только чтобы дать отдых коням. Чтобы сократить время в пути он взял с собой только верного Линдира, оставив Глорфинделя управлять и охранять Имладрис. Едва только оказавшись во владениях владычицы Галадриель он направился прямиком к ней, даже не повидавшись для начала с дочерью. Владычица Лот-Лориена и мать его жены приняла его сразу же. 

Элронд опустился перед Галадриель на колено и промолвил: 

– Я ищу твоей мудрости, владычица. 

Та вместо ответа чуть наклонилась к нему, вглядываясь в его лицо своими лучистыми глазами, затем снова выпрямилась. 

– Тебя тревожит видение, мой сын. Однако, оно не содержит угрозы ни для тебя, ни для Света.   
– Оно ложно. 

Прикосновением к плечу Галадриель дала ему знак подняться и сесть рядом с ней. Элронд безмолвно подчинился. 

– Твои видения никогда не были ложными, но иногда были неправильно понятыми.   
– Твоя правда, владычица.   
– Расскажи мне, что ты видел. 

Взгляд Элронда затуманился, словно видение посетило его прямо сейчас. 

– Я был во тьме. Ни звезд, ни Луны, только серые тени и мрак. Потом где-то вдалеке забрезжил свет и я направился к нему, но чем быстрее я двигался, тем дальше казался источник света. В конце-концов я оставил попытки и просто наблюдал, довольствуясь тем, что хоть какой-то свет озарил мою темницу. Как раз когда я перестал гнаться за светом, он сам начал приближаться ко мне. Словно на рассвете сияние становилось все сильнее и сильнее до тех пор, пока само солнце не взошло прямо передо мной. Казалось, что я вот-вот ослепну, но я продолжал видеть. И я видел очертания кого-то, кто принес мне солнце в руках и протянул, словно подарок. И я протянул руку, и я коснулся сияния, и я снова чувствовал любовь. Как это может быть правдой? 

Последние слова Элронд произнес с болью в голосе и Галадриель коснулась его плеча, простым жестом сказав, что разделяет его страдание. Келебриан, его жена и ее дочь, не вынесла муки, которую несла ей отравленная рана, и покинула этот мир. Элронд, будучи магом и лекарем не смог спасти ее от боли и ужаса, а будучи провидцем не смог уберечь ее от страшного плена. Горе от потери любимой само по себе страшная ноша для эльфа, но горе замешанное на вине и сожалении, это жгучий яд. Однако, теперь Галадриель знала, что конец его муке близок. 

– Мой сын, мы встречаем себе пару один раз и на всю жизнь. Если две мелодии соединились в одно, то они будут звучать неизменно до скончания времен, даже если одна из мелодий перестанет быть слышна в одном из миров. Но ты, мой сын, наследник двух рас, и от твоих человеческих предков тебе досталась в наследство их изменчивость.

При этих словах Элронд поднял глаза, ища и находя в ее взгляде надежду. 

– Когда моя дочь покинула нас, твоя мелодия изменилась. Твое видение говорит о том, что в мире существует кто-то, кто созвучен этой новой мелодии и кто принесет свет в твою душу. Также оно говорит, что ты не должен искать его и тогда он придет к тебе сам, следом за солнцем.   
– Следом за солнцем, – повторил про себя Элронд, ощущая, как в беспросветном мраке его жизни забрезжил рассвет.


End file.
